particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Genuine Progress Alliance
The Genuine Progress Alliance'' (GPA)'' is a political party in the Democratic Republic of Aloria. Formerly known as the Progressive League for Advanced Nation (PLAN) and the Party for Democratic Action and Progress (PDAP), the party has achieved moderate to high success in Alorian politics. Seven members of the party have served as President of Aloria. Other prominent members include three-time presidential candidate and former prime minister Ronan Paul, former tourism minister, prime minister, and "Awesome Aloria" innovator Robert Gurdon, and former education minister and renowned "Father of Modern Aloria Education" Jess Paul. Political History Emergence: The Formation and Rise of PLAN The party was founded by Jerome Resso in the year 2482 under the name Progressive League for Advanced Nation or PLAN. Being a new political party, it did not manage to win any seats in Parliament in the 2484 elections. On the 2487 elections, it gained 29 seats in Parliament, and would continue to occupy a significant amount of Parliament seats for the 33 years. The highest number of seats that they won during this period was 47 during the February 2502 and February 2517 elections; its lowest number was 21 during the February 2493 elections. Another notable event during the first 36 years of the existence of PLAN was the election of Jerome Resso as the President of Aloria during the February 2505 elections, garnering 53.80% of the vote in the second round over the 46.14% achieved by incumbent president Daniel Mansfield of the Moderate Libertarian Party (MLP). However, Resso would lose the Presidency to Mansfield in the February 2508 elections in one of the closest elections in Alorian history; Mansfield got 50.57% while Resso got 49.40%, a 1.17% difference in the votes. During this time, PLAN had formed an alliance with the People's Reform Party (PRP), frequently supporting each other's bills and having the PRP endorse the presidential candidate of PLAN. It is believed that the endorsement of the PRP was a significant factor to Resso's rise in the presidency. The alliance would soon be dissolved during the February 2514 elections when the PRP fielded its own candidate in the presidential election. Many have said that the lackluster showing of Resso in his final run for the presidency might have been a factor to PRP's withdrawal of support. After the February 2520 elections, the party decided to become inactive for the next 27 years. PLAN came back during the July 2547 elections, with Ronald Resso, the son of Jerome Resso, as its presidential candidate. However, Resso had a poor showing in the election and the following January 2551 elections. They were also not so fortunate in the Parliament elections. After the January 2551 elections, PLAN became inactive once again. Rebirth: The Rise of the GPA Thirty-two years after the party became inactive, it returned in the political limelight under the new name Genuine Progress Alliance, or GPA. The name change was made to differentiate itself from the Progressive Coalition, a coalition of opposition parties in Aloria. GPA was invited to be a member of the coalition, but declined since it "endangered their independent stance on the issues". They garnered only 13 seats in the November 2583 elections but gained 16 more seats in a new election conducted just one month later, and would gradually gain more seats until the December 2590 elections. Jeremy Kudo, the party's presidential candidate during this time, slowly gained popularity and even became the top candidate in the first round of the election during the June 2587 elections; however, he lost to Jose Alvarez of the MLP. After the 2590 elections, the party would become inactive once more for 11 years since majority of the members were stricken with the Brenner virus that hit the nation at that time. The party made a huge comeback in the June 2601 elections when they won 123 of the 750 Parliament seats. Most of the seats came from Ultran province, which had now become the party's favorite province due to the large amount of support it has given them. The party would soon benefit largely from the support of Ultran, most notably in the June 2608 elections. On December 2604, the party chose former prime minister Ronan Paul as its presidential candidate. He landed on fifth place at the first round, but he would soon capture the hearts and minds of the Alorian people and become a very popular figure in Alorian politics. During the June 2608 elections, he became the second member of the party to be engaged in a very close fight for the Alorian presidency after garnering 49.59% of the vote compared to the 50.32% of the incumbent Kirsten Kirkwood of the MLP; it had a 0.73% difference in vote, which was closer than the Resso-Mansfield battle of 2508. Paul made his final run in December 2611, and became very unsuccessful. It was also at that same election that the party drastically lost Parliament seats and lose its base support in Ultran. After the elections, the party became inactive once more. The party became active once more in the year 2649. It was set to participate in the June 2649 elections, but was unable to do so due to a failure in communication in the party. Internal conflicts were soon resolved and the party went on to participate again in Alorian politics. The party participated in the June 2653 elections, where they won 44 seats, which is a far cry from the 86 seats that they acquired in the last election they participated, that being the December 2611 elections. They would go on to win seats within the range of 39 to 50. When the country was under a state of war after intervening in another nation's affairs, the party was not able to pass any significant legislation. Instead, they focused more on playing an active role in helping those who need help and volunteering to fight for freedom in Aloria. As the "menace" of the New World Order spread across Aloria as a result of the war, the party silently faded away after the April 2660 elections. In an interview with the Alorian Times conducted in the year 2673, former GPA chairman Brian Lowsen confirmed that the GPA is "99 percent dead" and "does not see any revival in the near future". He also said that the party has decided to become a "grassroots movement for the liberation of Aloria from the NWO". Reinvention: The PDAP Years and the Return of GPA In the year 2678, the party has returned once again to Alorian politics, under the new name Party for Democratic Action and Progress (PDAP). The name change was in response to their recognition for the role of "people power" in leading the nation to genuine progress. As PDAP, the party achieved little success in electorate votes, garnering around 15 to 50 seats within the years 2680 to 2695. However, they managed to initiate significant policies during that era, the most prominent being the "Alorian First" program and the education policies led by Education & Culture Minister and PDAP member Jess Paul. Aside from that, the party was arguably the most vocal opponent of the charter change proposal to make Aloria a monarchy once more during the administration of President Vera MacRam; in 2688, they led a successful demostration that eventually resulted in the junking of the monarchy proposal. However, the party went inactive once again after the 2695 elections. In the year 2731, the party returned once more in the Alorian political landscape, going back with the name Genuine Progress Alliance. On their return, the party led several key changes in policies. One notable reform was the amendment of Jess Paul's education policies by his youngest brother Roel Paul. After Michael O'Riley of the Democratic Centrist Party assumed the presidency in 2743, Roel Paul was appointed as Prime Minister of Aloria. He is the second person in the party to be appointed to the position, the first being his great grandfather Ronan Paul. After O'Riley, Paul was easily the most visible public figure in Aloria, especially with his yearly economic reports that appeared in the world news, an act never done by any of his predecessors. Under the O'Riley presidency, the party also enjoyed a strong presence in Parliament with 125 seats; with the help of like-minded parties such as the Democratic Centrist Party and the National Radical Party, the GPA had become successful in putting to law several bills that they have consistently submitted to the legislature in the past. The most significant among these proposals was the constitutional amendment that reduced the number of seats in Parliament from 750 to 500. The party continued to hold a significant role in Parliament when Paul Reagan of the Centre Democrats became President. After participating in the August 2759 elections, which saw the election of Benigno Arroyo as President, the party later inactivated once more. Road to Dominance: The GPA as a Major Party The party was revived in time for the May 2836 elections, which saw a three-way battle with the Centre Democrats and the Liberty Party of Aloria. At this time, the party held more than 30 percent of Parliament seats, which was the highest plurality received by the party up to that point. After the dissolution of its rival parties in 2838, a special election was held on November of that year, with its leader, Robert Gurdon, Jr., winning the Presidency and the GPA holding all of the seats in Parliament. Gurdon was eventually reelected in 2842. Moving Forward: The GPA in the New Millenium After being inactive for more than two centuries, the GPA launched a hugely successful comeback in the political landscape in the August 3129 elections. With a campaign that focused primarily on fiscal reform, the party managed to acquire 39 percent of the Parliament seats and its leader, Yardley Barin, was elected as President of Aloria. Under the Barin administration, reforms were made to the tax structures in Aloria as well as the budget of the government. By the end of Barin's term, the government successfully eliminated the deficit with a balanced budget. Yasahiro Odane succeeded Barin for the Presidency after winning the August 3133 elections. As the Internal Affairs minister of former President Barin, President Odane was credited for mobilizing the fiscal reforms in the previous administration. As such, his administration continued these reforms and initiated a corporation tax reform to help promote Alorian businesses. Odane's reign was cut short after he was assassinated on October 3135. Deputy President Eric Adams assumed the Presidency and sought to focus on continuing the work of Odane. Since Adams saw himself as more of a "transition president", he opted not to run for a full term in the 3137 elections. With the GPA severely weakened as a result of Odane's death, it eventually chose not to participate in the said elections and soon faded into the limelight once more. Genuine Progress Genuine Progress is an ideology held by the GPA that can be summarized in these three statements: #Change what should be changed. #Conserve what should be conserved. #Apply to oneself, then to your society. The ideology used to be referred simply as "true progress". When the party became the Genuine Progress Alliance, it has been referred to as "genuine progress" ever since. Prominent Members Presidents #Jerome Resso (2505-2508) #Robert Gurdon, Jr. (2838-2846) #Richmond Gardonn (2922-2926) #Yardley Barin (3129-3133) #Yasahiro Odane (3133-3135) #Eric Adams (3135-3137) #Rollo Malangpus (3156-3160) #Jovelito Solango (3160-3164) #Raoul S. Racon (3164-present) Presidential Candidates #Jerome Resso (2484-2511) #Jeff DeFoli (2514-2520) #Ronald Resso (2547-2551) #Jeremy Kudo (2583-2590) #David Montano (2601) #Ronan Paul (2604-2611) #Charles BoldinBrian Lowsen served as GPA party chairman during Boldin's presidential campaigns. (2653-2660) #Harry HarpeDuring the 2680 elections, PDAP endorsed Harry Harpe, a member of the Alorian Populist Party, for the presidency. (2680) #Wigbert Tannard (2684-2692) #Edgar DengartAlphonse Lenden served as PDAP party chairman during Dengart's presidential campaigns (2693-2695) #Edward Polaylo (2731-2735) #Roel Paul (2739-2743) #Karl Berton Harris, Jr. (2747-2751) #Marcia Santino (2755) #Robert Gurdon (2759) #Martin Rowes (2836) #Robert Gurdon, Jr. (2838-2850) #Radford James Gurdon (2908-2911) #Richmond Gardonn (2922, 2926) #Yardley Barin (3129) #Yasahiro Odane (3133) #Vivian Shanta-Rockmond (3144) #James Matthew Ziburu (3148) #Rollo Malangpus (3156) #Jovelito Solango (3160) #Raoul S. Racon (3164) Cabinet Ministers #John Michael Suvery - former Minister of Environment and Tourism #Ricky Gondor - former Minister of Science and Technology #Ronan Paul - former Prime Minister #Conan Tomegawa - former Minister of Internal Affairs #Lionel Breadwin - former Minister of Food and Agriculture #Shinta Kenmura - former Minister of Justice #Mike Risingtower, Jr. - former Minister of Defence #Alice Flores - former Minister of Science and Technology #Shinichi Mamoto - former Minister of Environment and Tourism #Edgar Dengart - former Minister of Food and Agriculture #Michael Fennin - former Minister of Justice #Francis Duke - former Minister of Health and Social Services #Minnie Winsed - former Minister of Trade and Industry #Jess Paul - former Minister of Education and Culture #Roel Paul - former Minister of Education and Culture and former Prime Minister #Litton Ormanes - former Minister of Infrastructure and Transport #Manuel Panilan - former Minister of Trade and Industry #Ralph Maguire - Minister of Justice #Marcia Santino - Minister of Food and Agriculture #Carrie Velmont - Minister of Environment and Tourism #Joseph Lind, Jr. - Ministry of Internal Affairs #Ralph Maguire - Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport #John Falver - Ministry of Health and Social Services #Harry Burchill - Ministry of Food and Agriculture #Robert Gurdon - Ministry of Environment and Tourism; Prime Minister #Satoshi Nogoro - Ministry of Education and Culture #Alfred Junechor - Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport #John Falver - Ministry of Health and Social Services #Margaret Coltania - Ministry of Science and Technology #Arnel Tarmando - Ministry of Education and Culture #Barry Ferrando - Ministry of Foreign Affairs #Francis Schoder - Ministry of Internal Affairs #Elizabeth Caball - Ministry of Health and Social Services #Jozef Smith - Ministry of Trade and Industry Notes ---- Category:Aloria Category:Political parties in Aloria Category:International Centrist Alliance member parties Category:Politics of Aloria